Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Fanon
is a video game based on the many fanfictions from the Gundam Fanon Wiki. It is developed by Koei, and published by Namco Bandai Games for the PlayStation 3 and the Xbox 360. Lounge mode The lounge is a unique feature to the game, you can check out your skills, relations with pilots, and Gundam Licenses here. Relationships Relationships are split into seven categories: Friendship, Trust, Affinity, Normal, Caution, Distrust and Contempt. Depending on your activities in the battle field, your friendship with that pilot will worsen or improve. Joint Attacks also help improve friendship levels. However, attacks and defeating other pilots will worsen your relationships with them. Featured Mobile Suits and Series Mobile Suit Gundam: Emerald Memories BGM: "Asu e No Kizuna" *MKV-9052 ASO Gundam (Ash Kennedy, Saji Crossroad, Ribbons Almark) *CTK-4029 Gundam Peacemaker (Elizabeth Kennedy) *LNS-9137 Nightingale (Jack Crawford, Serena Winston) *MKW-9052 Sapphire Gundam (Louise Halevy) *LNS-2951 Gundam Revolver (Shane Johnson) *LNS-5367 Emerald Gundam (Ash Kennedy) *PMX-003/A The O ver. Annihilate (William Osborne) *TSK-19W Zaku Warrior Command Type (Josh Starstorm, Ash Kennedy) *TSK-X31S DOM Trooper (Sean Crawford, John Hawkins) *RX-93 Nu Gundam (Amuro Ray) *ZGMF-19A Justice Gundam (Lacus Clyne) *GN-001 Gundam Exia (Setsuna F. Seiei) *GN-005 Gundam Virtue (Tieria Erde) *TSK-19S Zaku Warrior *TSK-31S DOM *TSK-20A GOUF Mobile Suit Gundam: Emerald Memories Weiss BGM: "Namida no Mukou" *SDW-1309 Gundam Weiss (Ash Kennedy, Elizabeth Kennedy) *SDW-1312 Gundam Noir (Saji Crossroad, Louise Halevy) *MSN-204 Sazabi Mk-II (Gerald Starstorm) *SVS-19 Tsuruhime *SVS-23A Masamune *SVS-24S Yukimura *MSN-203 Sazabi Mass Production type *CTK-4029 Gundam Peacemaker Mass Production Type *MKV-9052 ASO Gundam Mass Production Type Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Continuum Overdrive BGM: "Daybreak's Bell" *MKV-9152 ASO Gundam Mk-II (Ash Kennedy) *GN-0000S 00 Serenity (Elizabeth Kennedy) *SVS-0041 Omnicron Gundam (Saji Crossroad) *SVS-3160 Mu Gundam (Louise Halevy) *RX-93-v-2 Hi-Nu Gundam (Amuro Ray) *ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam (Lacus Clyne) *SVS-25A Magoichi *SVS-21 Tenkai Mobile Suit Gundam Galactic BGM: "NEXT LEVEL" Mobile Suit Gundam SEED of Tears Storylines & Characters Memories of the Wind (Emerald Memories series) * Ash Kennedy (Voiced by: Toru Furuya (Japanese), Michael Adamthwaite (English)) * Elizabeth Kennedy (Voiced by: Maaya Sakamoto (Japanese), Lisa Ann Beley (English)) * Setsuna F. Seiei (Voiced by: Mamoru Miyano (Japanese), Brad Swaile (English)) * Jack Crawford (Voiced by: Toshiyuki Morikawa (Japanese), Scott Logie (English)) * Saji Crossroad (Voiced by: Miyu Irino (Japanese), Gabe Khouth (English)) * Serena Winston (Voiced by: Fuyumi Shirashi (Japanese), Cathy Weseluck (English)) * Louise Halevy (Voiced by: Chiwa Saito (Japanese), Kelly Sheridan (English)) * Sean Crawford (Voiced by: Takehito Koyasu (Japanese), Brian Drummond (English)) * Ribbons Almark (Voiced by: Toru Furuya (Japanese), Michael Adamthwaite (English)) * Shane Johnson (Voiced by: Toshio Furukawa (Japanese), Richard Ian Cox (English)) * Gerald Starstorm (Voiced by: Akira Ishida (Japanese), Sam Vincent (English)) * Tieria Erde (Voiced by: Hiroshi Kamiya (Japanese), Sam Vincent (English)) * Amuro Ray (Voiced by: Toru Furuya (Japanese), Brad Swaile (English)) * Lacus Clyne (Voiced by: Rie Tanaka (Japanese), Chantal Strand (English)) * Emily Smith (Voiced by: Yukana (Japanese), Carol-Anne Day (English)) * John Hawkins (Voiced by: Kiyonobu Suzuki (Japanese), Matt Smith (English)) * Josh Starstorm (Voiced by: Hiro Shimono (Japanese), Gabe Khouth (English)) * William Osborne (Voiced by: Nobuo Tobita (Japanese), Johnathan Love (English)) Category:Games